


Jerks of Nature

by Touou (Shiroyancha)



Series: Camping Drabble/Shorts Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyancha/pseuds/Touou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of (I don't know) showcasing TaiDai's bromance while camping! Being young jerks in nature is pretty radical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feint

Aomine liked Seirin’s fartlek training, spurring on a trip with him and Kagami.

 

During their sprint, Aomine glanced and noticed Kagami was nowhere around. Stopping, he turned to see the redhead slouching, gasping for breath.

 

Aomine hustled back to Kagami’s side quickly.

 

“You alright?” Aomine rested his hand on Kagami’s back, wondering if they should call it quits.

 

Kagami looked at Aomine and smirked. Placing a hand on Aomine’s shoulder, he stood up and sighed loudly.

 

“Later!”

 

Kagami laughed, taking off ahead of Aomine after his feint.

 

“Oi, Kagami! That’s fucked up!” Aomine growled, chasing behind, trying not to smile.


	2. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of I'm not sure of Aomine and Kagami “embracing nature.” Also- italicized is English dialogue.

“Got it! _Fucking_ _hate bugs_.”

 

The buzz of insects was steadily growing louder, angering Kagami to the point where he was kiling them with his bare hands and smearing the remnants on the ground.

 

Aomine had just finished pitching the tent and let out an exasperated sigh. Upon hearing the crack of Kagami's hands as be annihilated another bug, Aomine said,

 

"Oi. You going to sit there and kill every bug in the damn mountain? Just use the spray, stupid."

 

Kagami quickly turned his head in Aomine's direction, brandishing his signature scowl.

 

"How can I- you used all of it, dumbass!"

 

Noticing the discarded can of bug spray on the ground, and grabbed it and chucked it at Aomine. With his back now turned to Kagami, the spray can managed to hit him in the small of his back.

 

The bluehead screeched and clutched his back in pain. He whipped around, grabbing the weapon thrust onto him, ready to return the favor before being interrupted by a howl in the distance.

 

“Ahn? They even got wolves here? Tch.” Aomine shrugged, speaking with little conviction in his voice. 

 

The same couldn't be said for Kagami, who was now crouched on the ground, covering his head.

 

Aomine snickered at the pathetic sight before him, and didn't think it should go without some expert prodding. Faking his best concerned look, Aomine gasped and spoke, 

 

“Kagami! I think whatever that was is pretty close. Maybe we should hide in the tent or somethin'.”

 

Already in a state of terror, Kagami jumped at the sound of wind blowing against nearby trees, and began to stammer out in agreement,

 

“Y-yeah, good idea!” The cynophobe was now shakily heading towards the false safety of their tent.

 

Before he could reach the tent flap, he was stopped by Aomine's extended hand, stopping him from entering the tent.

 

“Sorry, this one's taken. Have fun with the wolves, idi~ot!”

 

Aomine quickly zipped the tent from the inside and laughed loudly, as Kagami clawed at the outside of the tent.

 

“AHOMINE! Let me in you son of a-- ahh _I'm going to die_!”

 

Aomine's laughs grew louder from inside the tent after hearing Kagami pleading. 

 

The score was now 1-1 on who could be the biggest jerk of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to keep it to 100 words (actual drabble length) but I'm BREAKING RULES NOW because I don't want to chop everything out. So we'll just say they wont be longer than 400 words...? Maybe. :3


End file.
